The Point Of No Return
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: SEMMA, ONE SHOT. The day Spinner and Emma are going to have their wedding ceremony on the beach, Spin is a nervous wreck, but only because he's heard that a famously known ex of Emma's, that never really let her go, is back to take what's his before it's too late. Spinner feels threatened, and he has a right to be..and reason; Sean isn't going to give up on Emma... he never has.


"You really ready for this man?" Jay asked, Spinner, helping him fix his suit in the tent. They had gotten their early to help set everything up, I mean, it's not like Emma could.. she needed the whole day to prepare herself for this wedding!

Spinner smiled, nodding his head. Emma was the best thing that could ever happen to him after someone like Jane, Jane had hurt him to the point of no return.

"I'm ready man. You are not suppose to be scaring me out of this!" he joked.

Jay snickered, shaking his head, "I'd never.. Manny would kill me if I ruined her best friends day." he eyed Spinner though, "But you seem pretty sure."

Spinner thought about it, slowly shrugging his shoulders, "Yea, I am."

The tent opened and Peter walked in, laughing at his coworker, friend, and bandmate, "Dude, you're REALLY doing this."

"Yah." Spinner sheepishly grinned.

Peter then blinked, looking around at Spin, Jay, then down at himself, "Anyone else notice that most of Emma's flings are in this room now?"

Awkward Silence.

Peter slapped Spinner's arm, "Good luck man. Shes a great girl."

"Emma if you twitch your eye one more time, you're going to look hideous in your wedding photos." Manny taunted, sitting with Emma at her kitchen table.

They had another hour before they had to go to the beach and find her tent, and wait for the wedding ceremony to begin.

Emma leaned back from Manny putting more mascara on her, "I Can't, I'm too nervous." she huffed.

Manny scoffed at her but took a deep breath and nodded. It was a big day. Emma had the right to be nervous.

"I get it." Manny told Emma, "But you only have one more hour til we have to go and you have to look perfect. Plus, you shouldn't be nervous, you already married him."

Emma gazed down at that hideous ring and laughed a little. God the ring was so ugly, "Yea.." she reminded Manny, "When I was drunk." she rolled her eyes. This was different.

Manny tilted her head at Emma, raising an eyebrow, "Are you saying now, you don't have the courage to marry him without the abuse of alcohol?"

Emma's mouth dropped, and shot back, "You're twisting my words." but she began to get nervous and took a deep breath, "I'm just nervous about our family and friends watching this all go down."

"Emma, you've never been embarrassed by a crowd." Manny said, giving her a 'nice try' look, "You've run protests and if you didn't remember, you've also flashed the entire student body of Degrassi in highschool."

"Can we just go?" Emma taunted, not wanting to hear any of this and trying to focus on today.

Oh my god, she was going to be sick...

Her mother ran down the stairs with Snake and Caitlin and Caitlin carried her dress, "Ok Emma, we got the dress!" she said.

Snake grabbed his keys and pointed at Emma, "We'll meet you at the ceremony, in your tent."

Emma looked absolutely frustrated but nodded, running shakey fingers through her hair. Everything was happening so fast..

"Ok,_ break_!" Snake said to the women to his left and they laughed, rushing to the door and leaving Emma and Manny alone again.

Emma groaned, rolling her head back, "Mannnnyyy." she whined, "Somethings not right. I'm missing something." she huffed, "This wedding _has _to be _perfect_."

"Missing something huh?" Manny asked, standing up.

Emma did too and her hair was curled, and she wore a white mini skirt with a quatre sleeve baby pink top. She took a deep shakey breath, ignoring Manny and not understanding where she was going with this... She just **said **she was missing something, why was Manny being so creptic.

"Did you call Jay like I asked to practice his lines again?" Emma asked, showing her inner control freak coming out and everyone always worried when that happened. That was never a good thing.

Manny grabbed her phone, "I'll do it again." she giggled slightly, not believing Jay was going to wed Emma and Spinner today.

Emma led her to the door, stopping at the mirror by the front and stared at it, taking another deep breath. She was ready, she was, there no sense not to be, she's already done this...oh god, but it was so much harder when sober.

"Lets go." Manny said, and Emma nodded, opening the door just as Manny reached Jay on the other end, "Hey baby!"

Suddenly her and Emma abruptly stopped when they walked out the door, and even stumbled into another, staring down the steps at a figure who just walked over and stopped at the end of them, staring up at them as well.

Well, staring up at Emma.

**Sean.**

His hair was growing out again, and the army had been really buffing him out. He looked amazing, looking like he was going somewhere fancy, in black pants and a white button up sleeve shirt, a red dark tie around his neck.

"Sean." Both Emma and Manny said, bluntly and a bit in shock and Manny slowly hung up on Jay.

This wasn't good.

Jay's mouth dropped, standing with Peter and Spinner and he looked at Spinner as the word, no name, echoed through his head that he swore Manny said.

Sean.

Spinner saw the worried look on Jay's face, "What?" he asked.

Peter curiously eyed Jay too and laughed, "cat got your tounge?" he asked and Jay glared at him, snapping out of it, then walked infront of Spinner.

"Spinster.." drifts Jay, putting his hands on Spinners shoulders, squinting his eyes and not knowing how to tell him this, "Sean's here."

Peter even frooze.

Spinner looked unreadable, and Jay eyed him in concern. Did he hear him? Did he go deaf? Was he in shock?

"Sean Cameron.." Spinner said slowly, needing to know this was right, and true.

Jay slowly nodded, piercing his lips together.

Spinners eyes widened and he finally broke loose, sitting down at the closest chair near him, "Oh god, oh shit." he cursed, but his first thought wasn't that Emma might leave him, nor was it that Sean was going to ruin the wedding, it was the fact that.. "Sean's going to beat the living c_rap _out of me." feared Spinner, gazing up at the boys infront of him like sad puppy who knew what he had done wrong.

Peter couldn't disagree but tossed Spinner a sympathetic look and Jay took a deep breath, silently cursing. OH Cameron. .

BACK WITH Emma..

Emma couldn't even think, she was a loss of words, she was even starting to think about pinching herself. Maybe she was sleeping.. Sean wasn't here, nobody invited him and he was suppose to be still in the army.

"Hey Em." he finally softly spoke, his eyes sparkling as he watched her and had to use the nickname, he had after all, been the first to ever call her it. Such a cute little nickname.

"What are you doing here?" she breathlessly asked. The last time he visited, they swore they moved on, she tried to shove dating Damien into his face and he **showed **her when he didn't even crack a muscle, and let her know he moved on too.

But little did Emma know, Sean hadn't . . but he knew she'd think he had, because he tried to promise himself he wasn't going to cause anymore destruction to her life. The army had really helped him, changed him, and he could control his anger more, and they had trained them to lie incase of ever captured by an enemy.. and Sean used those skills when he told Emma he had moved on too, it was a complete lie, and he was just that good of a liar now.. but this? He couldn't let her do this.

"did you do this?" Emma turned to Manny, "Today of all days!?"

Manny's mouth fell "I-"

"She wasn't the one who told me, Emma." Sean told her and she glared back over to him and finally stormed down those steps and scowled at Sean even more when he couldn't hide his smirk, "Sorry." he muttered, she was just so cute when she acted this mad at him.

"This is my _wedding _day Sean. You weren't invited for a reason." she tried to say as nice as she could, giving him a look and could feel her heart pounding like a wild animal wanting to break free.

She sadly looked at him, and went to turn to walk off but his voice stopped her, "Because you're scared I can stop it from happening?"

Emma stopped in her tracks and even Manny mouthed 'wow' to herself, watching the intense scene.

Emma snapped around, walking back to him, he looked pretty damn sure about that and she wanted to smack his smug face right now.

God she missed that face.

Emma snapped out of it, raising her hand, to show him the ring, "It already happened Sean! We are just now doing it properly. It's been done, written."

"It's just a stupid ring and a piece of paper." he disagreed and shook his head, "Nothing you can't throw away and rip up."

"and why would I do that?" Emma bittered.

His heart stopped, painfully. He finally found his words, "Because you know you don't belong with him. You _have _to know that. It's **Spinner.**"

Emma laughed in disbelief, "Are you trying to say I belong with someone who keeps hurting me? Wrecking my relationships, turning my world upside down."

"Yes." Sean said matter of factly, "I know I sound selfish but this is my last chance."

"NO Sean!" Emma didn't want to cry, and hated him for doing this right now, "I gave you one too many chances." she cried, tears burning her eyes.

Sean's shoulders dropped sadly, "and you're going to keep giving me them til the day we die."

Emma's mouth dropped.

He stepped forward and she stepped back like he was fire, and he desperately stared into her eyes, "We're not perfect, nobody is and no r**elationship** is. God knows ours isn't... but that's fine, we don't have to be perfect cause you can still make me more happy than anyone else could and we don't have to be perfect because I _like _fighting with you anyways." Sean's voice raised, "I like that you still care to pick fights, that I can still get under your skin like you can mine." he snickered, remembering how much Emma could drive him crazy, "And we both know, it's the making up that is the best parts of our relationship."

Emma's body surrendered to that, melting, and her heart fluttering madly, but her mind was still telling her to run as her heart was insisting to run to _him_

"You don't love him." Sean whispered to her. His eyes held so much pain and love as he stared longingly at her.

Emma looked away, shutting her eyes as a tear spilt and Manny bit her lower lip, still watching from the top of the stairs and her phone suddenly went off by an alarm.

"Emma." Manny didn't want to interrupt, but, "We're going to be late."

Emma looked back at Sean, who looked at her like he wouldn't live if she took a step away from him and frankly she felt the same.

She shook her head though, "I cant do this." she told him and turned to walk to the car and Manny did too.

Seans mouth fell and he ran as fast as he could to the car, blocking her from it and she tried to avoid his eyes desperetly, "Sean, get out of my way."

"No." he said sternly

"Sean!" she yelled, finally looking at him and he cupped her face. Oh no. Oh god, here comes the tingles and fireworks, just by the tip of his fingers. Emma felt them floading through her

"Tell me now to stop, and _mean it_, and I will." Sean told her, "I'll even go to this wedding, and bite my tounge and I will watch you marry another man." he spat the name, "Spinner." he went on, "and I'll make you think again that I've moved on and you'll pretend like you did too and we'll die miserably." he lowered his voice and whispered, "Or." he says, leaning his forehead against hers and they both shut their eyes missing anothers touch, "Admit that you're still inlove with me too."

"Sean." Emma's voice cracked, shutting her eyes tighter from the hurt she was under.

Sean opened his eyes when she looked up at him and they connected eyes, and he had a moment of hope.

"_**Stop**_**."** she whispered painfully, looking into his eyes with tears and his started to water up as well. She wanted him to stop..stop loving her.

But honestly, he couldn't remember how to not.

He numbly stepped out of her way when she opened the car door, and she got in as quick as she could, turning her head away from having to look at him and held her cry in as tough as she could, but as Manny drove the car away and Emma looked in the rearview mirror, seeing him still standing there in the driveway hopelessly, she bursted into tears.

"are you ready to go inside?" Whispered Manny, passing Emma a sad look and Emma looked like a train wreck, on her poor wedding day. They'd been sitting there for 10 minutes, even though now they were going to be REALLY LATE.

In Spinners tent.

Spinner paced back and forth, "Shes late." he repeated.

Jay nodded and Peter winced, and Snake had come into the tent too, hearing what had happened and insisted, "We just left, and there was _no_ Sean Cameron in site. Maybe she's here and we just can't find her."

"We can't find the bride dressed in white." Peter taunted sarcastically.

Jay itched the back of his head, "I'm pretty sure hes here Mr.S." he told Snake.

Spinner snapped, yelling at them all, "Well who told him!?"

Everyone looked at another suspiciously.

Emma numbly stared at the car's dashboard and nodded, "Yea." she sniffed and finally answered Manny, and they got out, walking over to the tent she was to get her dress on in.

"Emma, there you are!" breathed her mother, cupping her face, "Ohno," she saddened.

Emma looked horrible, make up gone, puffy eyes.

Caitlin smiled sadly, "We'll fix it!" she insists, grabbing her make up bag out of her purse and smiled like a hero.

Manny eyed Emma worriedly and shared a look with Spike as Emma just dragged her feet to the part of the tent she could change into.

"What happened?" Spike whispered to Manny.

Manny replied, "Sean Cameron, thats what happened."

Spikes eyes widened, nervously playing with her hands and Manny eyed her for her mouth to drop. Did SPIKE call him?!

"Spike!" Manny exclaimed, "I know you and Snake loved Sean! But these em and spinner are already married! You of all women know what it's like when someone comes in between that."

"I _didn't _tell Sean to come stop the wedding." Spike hissed at Manny, glancing at Emma incase she heard, but coast was clear, "Yes I love Sean and kinda wish Emma didn't do this but.." she shrugged innocently, "I didn't tell Sean, I swear."

The women all shared looks, wondering who the hell told Sean Cameron.

Caitlin couldn't help but sway a little, "Kinda really romantic though right?" she asked them and they gave her looks but shrugged, guess it kinda was.

The music for the wedding started to play, and in the boys room, Spinner began to panic.

"Just go." Jay told him, putting his hands on his shoulders, "I'll go see if Emma's in the tent yet while you go distract the crowd." he told him

Spinner nodded and dashed out.

Peter shook his head, "THIS is a MESS."

"Thankyou poin dexter, for stating the obvious." Jay said, glaring daggers at him while from behind, Sean slowly came into the tent, walking like a zombie and his eyes red.

"Uh, Jay." Peter pointed behind him.

Jay glanced over his shoulder and looked back twice, his eyes widenening, "Cameron!" he couldn't believe it, "Man, you cannot be here, glad to see you and all but.." he gave him a 'yikes' kind of look, "Can't you see theres a wedding happening here?"

Sean threw his hand up madly, "I lost her. She told _me _to **stop."**

"So then so what man?" Jay asked him hopelessly, cause lets face it, there was no more hope, "Theres a ton of hotties out there, and you're a great looking guy." Jay lifted his hands in defense, "I say that nonhomosexually." he smirked, "You'll find someone else!"

"Not like her Jay." Sean said, his eyes widening in horror and facing that fact that he really was losing Emma, he turned and Jay grabbed him.

"No! No man you can not do this! I will not let you!" the two struggled until they both fought another to the floor, Sean trying to run to the wedding and Jay trying to stop him and insisted, "I'm trying to help you!"

Out in the wedding, the crowd watched the bridesmaids come down the isle, and Spinner nervously waited to see the bride...and finally here she was, coming down. Something caught his eyes though, behind her. Jane. Jane stood behind a tree and passed him a longing look, she looked like she wanted to talk, but no..he couldn't. . she had cheated on him, they were suppose to be meant to be and she screwed that up.

He smiled to Emma and she uneasily smiled back, wearing a long white dress and Snake walked her down slowly, so he could talk to her, "Em, are you sure you're sure about this?"

Emma looked up at him, and then slowed down her pace, "Snake.." she drifts and turned her head more, "Snake, do you not want me to?"

Snake saddened, looking away from her, "You know I like Spinner."

Emma gave him an annoyed look to go on. He huffed

"I don't think he's the one for you." he whispered, and her mouth hung open. WHAT?!

She stopped walking and asked him demandingly, "Were you the one who told Sean about my marriage?!"

Everyone in the crowd looked around and eyed the scene, and Spinner tilted his head, too far to hear whats going on.

Snake grabbed Emma, embarressed, and led her faster down the isle, passing everyone sorry looks, "No, Emma.. i would never have the nerve to do that."

Emma scoffed. Then who did it?! She was running out of people. As she got up front, she noticed Jay missing, until he came running from the side of the front of gave both her and Spinner a sorry look, and Emma eyed him, he had a black eye.

Oh god. Sean was here, on the beach, wasnt he? She panicked, her heart racing and looking around frantically.

"He's here." whispered Jay to them, before he begun the ceremony.

Spinner looked at Emma, eyes full of fear. Emma groaned, shutting her eyes, "So it wasn't you?" she asked Jay.

Jay shook his head no, "Manny would kill me. Sean wants to, but he won't. Actually, he probably just wants to save his energy to to kill you." Jay taunted Spinner.

Spinner turned to Emma, not being able to hold it in any longer, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

Emma's mouth fell... and she slowly shut it, gazing down sadly and times of being with Sean flashed through her mind. She has never been happier with anyone but him. So, she guessed she didn't want this. Her heart broke apart. .

Spinner nodded, knowing she was having second thoughts, "I've been thinking too." he admitted.

Emma looked at the guests, who all couldn't hear but were looking strangely at them, wondering why they weren't stopping. That's when down the isle, walked Sean, his eyes dead on her and she watched him turn into an isle and sit in the crowd, ready to watch her do this. He looked so miserable.

Spinner watched Emma gaze at Sean, and he saw that ever lasting love shine in her eyes, even when she was upset, "You're in love with him Emma." he whispered to her, taking her hands and had no hard feelings, "I'm not the one for you." he smiled sadly though, "It was a great weekend in Niagara though."

Emma laughed but sadly nodded, tears working to her eyes but she held them down and they both turned to Jay who raised his eyebrows.

"Alright." he said and grabbed their hands, lifting them and yelled to the crowd, "I now pronounce Spinner and Emma, not married!"

The crowd began to roar, some people screaming 'what' and even got up. Spinner kissed Emma's cheek and she gave him back his ring and he went to go calm his side of the family down.

Emma turned to hers, seeing them pretty content with this choice and smiled softly at her. Emmas heart then skipped, looking to where Sean sat, to find him gone.

"no.." she whispered, shaking her head and looked around for him. No... he did **not **leave. Oh god.

"Are yu okay, Em?" Manny asked her and Emma walked around her, looking for Sean and seeing him nowhere.

Emma turned back to her and her shoulders and heart fell, her stomach twisting and throat swelling, "I'm fine." her voice cracked.

"honey." Spike said, coming over and said over all the yelling, "Just go in the tent, we'll take care of this, clean everyone out."

Emma numbly nodded, looking and seeing some guests leaving but some people still upset and Spinners family glaring death looks at her. She also noticed Spinner walk away, and found Jane standing at the end of the ceremony, and they looked like they really wanted to be alone.

Emma turned, wanting to be as well, and went back to her big white tent for some privacy. She stormed into it and bent over, taking her heels off and whipped them off and picked her dress up, stopping infront of a mirror and just wanted it off her. It wasn't a pretty dress anyways. She looked down at it and began to take one strap off her arm and then went for the other until she gasped, feeling hands slide onto her waist and frooze.

She knew those tingles anywhere. Sean.

She looked in the mirror of her reflection, and there he stood behind her, staring down at her so lovingly while his hands lay on her hips and then his one hand lifted up, and removed her other strap for her, bending his head a little near her neck and she knew he was breathing in her scent.

He loved vanilla.

She melted to his touch and she whimpered a bit, feeling his hands let go of her, but only to unzip the back of her dress.

"Lets get you out of this thing." he said low and huskily into her ear, his hot breath swaying down her neck and she felt her dress loosen and heard the zipper go down.

She held the dress to her breasts. Even though she wore a black lacey bra and matching panties...it'd been a while since she let Sean see her naked body and she bit her lip, seeing in the reflection the way he looked at her from behind, gazing down at her beautiful body, the arch in her toned back, and Emma sucked in a shakey breath when his hands went back on her hips, only now bare and she let the dress fall as she turned around to face him and cupped his face, and he took the opportunity to crash his lips to hers, kissing her so hard he took her breath away and she threw her arms around his neck, clinging her body to his and he held her safely and tight in his arms. She opened her mouth and flicked her tounge against his and he pushed against hers deeper, sighing into her mouth and his hands slid through her hair as they tore apart.

"I love you, Em." he breathed happily, looking at her with hope back in his eyes.

She even pouted, playing with the tie he wore, "And I love you, you big idiot." she pulled the tie to make him lean back down and smiled to his grin, kissing again.

Emma blushed like mad as he pulled away, taking a deep inhale as he gazed down at her body again but this time upfront and his eyes were hypnotized. He held her hips and raised an eyebrow at her, smirking, "We have a lot of catching up to do." he grabbed her hand and held it, "And next time?" he took her finger that was wedding finger, "Nobody but my ring, goes on this finger." he said, digging into his pocket.

Emma's mouth dropped, and he pulled out a box, and opened it, watching her very closely to see her reaction and she smiled happily, looking up at him like he knew her too well and he smirked, nodding.

He knew he did.

He slid the hand onto her finger and muttered jokingly, "If I knew you wanted to get married so bad, I'd of asked you before I got sent away to the army."

Emma started to choke up, giving him a painful look and turned, grabbing a house coat and slid on a black silk one.

Sean wondered why she turned away and she finally looked back up at him and asked, "Are you going back? To the army?"

Sean smiled softly, and shook his head, tracing his finger down her smooth beautiful face, "I'm all yours, Em. I'm finished and now I got my papers to start my car repair shop."

Emma's eyes shined brightly, her heart fluttering like mad. This was the way it was suppose to be, her **real ,** happy ending.

Emma and Sean snapped out of it, and Sean automatically wrapped his arm around Emmas waist as a few people walked into her tent. Well thank god she put on a house coat!

Manny and Jay snickered, sharing a look, "Wow guys, you didn't waste time." teased Manny, but was sorta happy Sean was back and passed him an encouraging smile.

Jay chuckled, then saw something shine in his face, the reflection off Emmas ring...a new ring.

"Wow, you...really didn't." he grabbed Emma's hand, showing it to Manny whose mouth fell just as Peter Stone walked into the tent.

"Everyones left.. nobody out there really other than friends and Emma's family." he told them.

Emma looked up at Sean who softened, looking at her and then she eyed him strangely, "How did you figure this out? That I was marrying Spinner?"

Sean smirked and then it turned to a grin, shrugging at her, "Peter told me." he confessed, looking back at Peter.

Everyone looked stunned. PETER?! Of all people.

Peter shrugged, knowing it was wierd it was him of all people and explained, "I've been the guy in between you before." he told Emma and Sean, "And I know I was helping you by stopping this wedding, you didn't really want this, you love Sean. and also I was helping Spinner too.. .cause he's my bud and he has no idea what it's like to be the reason you two are apart from another." smirked Peter

Emma laughed a bit, blushing. That was true, Peter probably saved Spinner from going insane over Emma's longing devotion for Sean and his for her.

Manny smirked to Jay, tugging his hand as Emma was giggling, standing close to Sean who smiled happily at her, and whispered to the guys, "We should leave them alone."

And that they did, and Emma carressed her thumb against Sean's jaw like she always use to and he closed his eyes.

"I should get..properly dressed and go out there." Emma joked and he chuckled, nodding and she sighed, "guess I have alot to go explain.. no wedding and all." Emma went to turn for Sean to grab her a wedding.

She gave him an odd look when he looked at her so real, and sincerely.

"who says there doesnt have to be a wedding?" Sean asked.

Emma was confused, until she put together what he meant...that their could still be a wedding. She closed her eyes, smiling and shaking her head.

Sean Cameron, he never stopped surprising her, or loving her...til the day they died.


End file.
